


The Eye of The Storm meets The Star of The Sea

by livingdebgirl



Category: Oriental Jaders - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdebgirl/pseuds/livingdebgirl





	The Eye of The Storm meets The Star of The Sea

Name: Enyo (named after one of the 3 Stygian witches of Greek Mythology) AKA : "Horror" "The Waster of Cities"  
(Disclaimer: This tale has no basis in Eldemore reality, it is just a figment of my imagination and is for Entertainment purposes only!^^)  
Special thanks to Bena's existing lore on Eldemore, for my stories tend to rely heavily on documented facts and creatures contained within the lore!^^ 

Personality and Idealistic Goals.: Enyo is curious, young and quite uncertain where her abilities fit in but is anxious to find out! She is a Seeker Of Knowledge, Unknown Mysteries and Hidden, latent abilities. There was still much she needed to learn, and her green studded collar with the skull emblem was one of those Mysteries along with her tail band that she was determined to figure out. Being very Independent, she sought Adventure and New Experiences. Forced from her home in the oriental isles much too early, without input from her parents, she sought to find answers herself. Her naivety was both a virtue and a curse. 

Background and Plot: Enyo Is the latest in a line of offspring from one of the first Oriental Jaders domesticated in the Oriental Isles. Although they were originally bred for companionship and allies for Royalty that resided in the Isles, their popularity has grown to encompass all regions and locations in Eldemore.  
The Oriental Jader line is still relatively new in Generational descendants, but that does not mean they don't carry mysterious lore and ties to Eldemore's lore.  
Deep within The Keepers Monastery lies a Grand Library, in which all the lore and Myths of Ancient Eldemore are Archived. Written on scrolls, tablets, and tomes, it has remained sealed since the Great invasion of Oblivion and his Necromancers. Did it even still exist? The tales and Myths can only be heard around campfires told by traveling Runebearers that seek only to keep the Myths alive by sharing them with those that share their love of the Ancient Lore Of Eldemore.

This is one such Story.  


Not all is what is seen by the naked eye in Eldemore.  


Story: She was newly born, and along with her siblings, shared the Magical attributes of her Famous Father, Grims' bred Oriental Jader traits and her Father's partner, Parsley's innate domestic traits. It was said her particular generation of siblings had been stifled and muted by a domesticated Partner in her Fathers choice of partner, Parsley, but soon, the truth will be revealed that it was exactly the catalyst needed for the story to unfold.  
She spent all her time seeking a home, all the while whispers and hushed tones could be heard at every Gathering, Event, at the Bazaar, even on the roads she traveled. Being naturally inquisitive, she often stopped to try and listen, and when she did, her curious looks got the same Reaction,"THE EYE!"  
She couldn't understand, and none of the superstitious Townspeople would tell. She had been born with the scarred, teal eye, and if it was so ominous, why didn't her Parents tell her?  
Shunned by humans everywhere she went, she left the Oriental Isles dejected. In search of the truth.  
She spent her days traveling through battle wore cities and towns. She had learned to avoid the true-born races, for they looked upon her with even more disgust, often calling her names such as "Oblivion Spawn", "Horror" and "Abomination". Later she found out it was not because of her eye in that particular instance, but because of her domestication.

She sought out the company of the Direwolves of Eldemore, who seemed to pay no attention to her eye and allowed her to hunt, live and exist within their packs. She learned the basics of survival, and often when the pack slept, secretly followed the smell of burning campfires to hear great stories told by traveling Runebearers on their journeys, always in search for a family to adopt her. Some stories they told were magical, some serene, some based on fact and experience, others based on the imagination of a young Runebearer discovering the World of Eldemore. She longed for human companionship, a comforting pat, a good belly rub and someone to love and accept her as she was, "EYE" and all.  


Necromancers that still followed the old ways were just as kind to her, although far and in between. She sat in many a graveyard under the full Moon, listening to the Necromancers comfort the dead, and whispering stories to those that were no longer among the living, yet hesitant to cross the abyss to the World of Oblivion.  
Some of her experiences were not so pleasant.  


A Jader alone, traveling the World of Eldemore, especially in the urban areas, was not an easy task. Most townspeople usually just stood there, gawking at her, their mouths agape in astonishment. Having never seen an Oriental Jader in their lives.  
Some chased her away, screaming "It has the "Devil's Spit!" "The Spit of Oblivion!"  
What was this "Devil's Spit" they spoke of? She couldn't understand! She spit and it pretty much just sat there. It really didn't look scary at all. Certainly not from Oblivion. Such uninformed peasants.

On another Occasion she was traveling thru a mostly half-born residential port on the outskirts of SilverPort, many were sickened by what was called "Oblivions Curse". Many half-borns were chained, kept in cages and some outright killed as this so-called "Oblivions Curse" rampaged their very existence. Many lives were lost and bodies burned as the disease spread. Due to the widespread panic among the Uneducated and unknowledgeable townpeople, most accused of having the disease were innocent. She herself was netted and bound, her "Eye" causing great fear among the townspeople.  
She was appalled at the treatment the prisoners, beaten, bound and whipped for but a sneeze or a cough. It was brutal.  
One night in a fitful sleep, cramped in a cage made for a chillawing at best, she dreamt of the Sea. Probably caused by her close proximity to it in the small port town. The sound of soft waves could be heard lapping at the shores of the tiny port town, not far from where she was. The salty, sea water smell permeated the town and everything within it.  


In her dream, at first the Sea was calm, and she longed to swim in its blue-green waters! To feel it's warm waters wipe away the cramps and numbness of being stuffed into the small cage that imprisoned her. Still in the midst of the dream, Screams, and yells of agony from half-borns and humans and creatures of all kinds and could be heard...waking her, making her feel anger and helplessness for the first time in her life. She started to struggle and Bark. Her cries were stifled by sticks poking through her cage, and yells of "Shut UP! Someone poke out that "EYE! That'll shut it up!"  
She tried with no success to shield her scarred eye, and in one searing moment of pain, She closed it as her blood spilled, upon the Magical earth Of Eldemore.  
The ground began to shake, as cries of alarm and surprise could be heard. A thunderous noise could be heard, the ground seeming to implode from within. A large crack appeared and extended into the Sea itself.  


It startled Enyo out of her Semi-conscious state and now, opening her "eye" her Scarred eye now Glowed with a magic all it's own. Was it the combination of her Oriental Jader's parent's genes and Attributes manifesting years later in their offspring, or just the unwavering Magic of Eldemore, the World they lived in? Did the Great Ancients themselves wreak havoc within the very land they sought to save from Oblivion's Curse?  
Soon, the Sea joined in, and drawn by the newly lit glow of Enyo's one scarred eye encompassing all the needless suffering, began swirling and seemed to recede within itself. Only to explode it's full Fury on the Injustice within the small town.  
Saved by what she called the "Luck of the Ancients", A great tidal wave immersed the tiny port, washing away crudely constructed cages and trees that were used to chain suspected disease bearers.Towspeople ran and screamed! Their whole town swallowed by the very thing that they depended on for life.  
The mass wave of water saved many a doomed Half-born and townsperson from a fate worse than death itself. Many Humans used the guise and symptoms of "Oblivians Curse to chain and bind half-borns to steal their homesteads and most valuable possessions. Now, because of their greed and lust for power, they were lucky to be alive.  
It rained for many days, flooding the small port town as if trying to cleanse the foul disease from its very core. She left, the heavy chains she still bore more a hindrance than a burden. More questions than answers had been raised in her mind. She went in search of a place for silence and recovery.

One day, as dusk settled and she had traveled many miles, the chains weighing heavy on her legs, she spotted a graveyard. it was her favorite refuge, graveyards, for although the dead often whispered secrets of times long ago, they meant no harm. Surely, a kind, Old-World necromancer will come by to comfort the dead that will forever remain here.  
The gates had been left open as if those within prepared for the arrival of someone or something, so she snuck in and immediately collapsed to sleep, her chains rattling against the worn gravestones.  
She was awakened by a shadow against the Full moonlit sky....and the sound of pee.  
Really? Something was peeing on her!  
She scrambled backward instantly as the chains that had been her burden to bear just seem to dissolve before her very eyes. It was "The Devils Spit"!! Well, in her Case, The Devil's pee. Her eyes softened. It was one of her own Kind! She realized not all of her kind were the same, shared the same attributes or experiences.  
She came face to face with what appeared to be An oriental Jader!! Right down to the "Eyes"!! Well, almost. They were two-toned rather than Half-glow, but Hey, close enough for her! His eyes shone with excitement, his very body wavered as if it was made of the Sea's waves.  
His eyes seemed to look right through her and she knew in an instant he had something to do with the tidal wave that freed her from the Curse of Oblivion back at that smol port outside Silverport. The tidal wave consisted of all the colors he had, and Water was his defense against the current state of Eldemore, and her now glowing "EYE" enhanced it!  
Another of her kind appeared, much older, colorings similar to the boy she just met that had peed her chains away with an Ancient Oriental Jader Defense. The magically Ethereal Oriental Jader blood that ran through his blood.  
This Older Jader was different. The feral checked the gate and sighed when all was quiet. Obviously awaiting the Necromancer that called this place home. The Feral came over, a big smile on her face as she tucked her bamboo stick into her Big fluff of a tail. She began to lick the dried blood away from her glowing eye and gently laid her head upon her own head in comfort as any canine Mother would, a wistful look in her eyes.  
For the first time in her young life, she felt loved.  
In her Minds newly glowing eye, she saw the old Necromancer, this particular feral sought, on a journey home from far away lands. 

In time, she would learn what her scarred eye can do, and why she had been Blessed? Or cursed? with bearing it. 

Shady afterthoughts.  
The Eye of the Storm meets the Star of the Sea  
Although when first looked upon within a newly born Jaders eyes Things were not what they seemed. It all depended mostly on luck. This particular young Jader with A scar on her eye sought only to find a home and family within this world.


End file.
